Reaction
by waterrain
Summary: Romano decided to do something to America's strand of hair that sticks up and the reaction was a...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Reaction**

**By Waterrain **

"Take this America." Romano said suddenly as he firmly pushed down the piece of hair that was sticking up and then instantly he was kicked between his legs by America.

"Sorry about that Romano, but it was a reflex." America told him honestly, he heard Romano swearing fiercely in Italian while being curled up, and the blue eyed Nation sighed. "Seriously, Has no one told you don't mess with a Nation's hair. I'll be back with some ice."

America walked away shaking his head while humming and he opened the door.

"Damn, Hamburger Bastard." Romano whimpered pitifully, his vital regions were hurting badly, and he had his hands between his legs while being curled up. Eyes closed in pain and he felt his hands being lifted away.

"Here's some ice." America said cheerfully, he put the bag of ice on Romano's vital regions, and placed the hands back. "It could have been worse, Romano. Did you know that France had to go into surgery one-time because I kicked him really hard when he touched Nantucket."

Romano was feeling slightly better and he opened his eyes to glance up at America's blue eyes.

"There should be a damn warning label for that piece of hair." Romano commented while mentally planning to warn Italy about America's strand of hair sticking up.

"Nantucket does not like being pushed down or pulled or tugged roughly." America stated calmly and he added. "It causes a violent reaction, but the reaction is not limited to only having one kind of reaction."

America grinned widely down at Romano's confused expression and he walked away humming for it is fun confusing other Nations.

'No one knows if my piece of hair is touched softly that I end up moaning.' America briefly thought and he quietly closed the door. 'Only I know that fact for I tend to touch it gently when I'm all alone.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Reaction**

**By Waterrain **

Romano wondered what America had meant by 'The reaction is not limited to only having one kind of reaction' and he spent a few weeks trying to figure it out by himself. However in the end Romano gave up and decided that when the next Word Meeting comes up which is in about a month that he will simply gently touch the strand of hair instead of shoving it down.

"Brother, Why are you smirking?" Italy asked him and he received an annoyed look. "Are you going to do something bad?"

"Leave me alone. I'm planning." Romano snapped at him, his arms were crossed, and he was suddenly hugged by Italy.

"Time for your hug therapy." Italy commented happily and Romano tried to protest, but it was in vain and he gave up. The World Meeting came before Romano knew it and he was staring at America's strand of hair that seemed to be standing up more in attention.

"I'm The Hero and this time I get to start the World Meeting." America said cheerfully, he was smiling brightly, and standing up. Romano decided to draw and he waited until America was sitting down. England stood up, he glanced around, and started to talk.

'The time to touch America's strand is now!' Romano briefly thought before leaping across the table, he managed to push America's chair along with America onto the carpet, and Romano's hands went right for the curl.

"I'm impressed by Romano's boldness." France said out loud as he watched Romano gently feeling America's strand of hair.

'I got a powerful Nation blushing like a girl.' Romano thought smugly as he noticed America's cheeks turning red and saw that the blond haired Nation was biting down on his lips. '

"Bloody hell get off of America!" England yelled angrily and his fists were clenched. "This is a World Meeting and I was about to talk!"

"Now, England. You have to admit Romano was quite bold..Leaping across the table and managing to knock America on the carpet." France commented causally and he felt proud of Romano. "Besides he is just feeling America's curl not doing anything violent to him."

America's cheeks were burning and he felt completely humiliated. Romano heard a soft moan escape from America's lips, he noticed that those lips were bloodied, and his hands moved away from America's curl which was a mistake.

"Ngh, Get off of me! So not cool jumping me and feeling my curl up!" America said loudly, his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and he managed to swiftly shove Romano off. The blue eyed Nation walked towards the door and glanced back for a moment.

"Germany you take care of this World Meeting. I'm going to eat something to eat and not sure if I'll be back before it's over." America commented before walking out and he softly closed the door shut.

"Brother, I think America hates you." Italy whispered to his older brother and he received a glare.

"Shut up, Italy." Romano muttered and he crossed his arms. "I just couldn't help it."

"Good job, Romano." France told him calmly and he gave Romano a pat on the head. "America needs to be humiliated every once in a while."

"I didn't mean to humiliate him. That curl was taunting me and I wanted to feel it up." Romano snapped angrily and he was telling the truth. Germany decided to hold England back.

"Brother, Do you think America will declare war against us?" Italy asked in a low voice and he shivered to himself. "I don't think America is happy about you touching that one strand of hair. Why did you have to touch his curl, vee?"

"The curl was taunting me. Besides America's Boss won't declare war against us." Romano replied to his younger brother. "So we are safe. That Hamburger bastard didn't cry so he is alright. He'll get over it and come back here since he loves having attention."

England broke free of Germany's grip, he shoved France down to the carpet, and the green eyed Nation punched Romano in the stomach.

"Would you like for someone to feel your curl? Would you like for someone to do that in front of all the Nations in the world?" England asked fiercely and he was shaking in anger. "I will be taking my leave before my Pirate side comes out."

England walked to the door and he opened it quietly, but slammed it shut. Everyone was quiet and Romano was holding his stomach.

America walked to McDonald's, he went inside of the Men's Bathroom, and opened a stall up. He closed and locked it. The blue eyed Nation leaned against the stall's wall and silent tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

"My stupid curl and body betrayed me. I tried my best to keep myself from moaning, but I couldn't bite down on my lip anymore and he just kept on touching my curl so softly." America whispered to himself and he hiccupped a couple of times. "I wished he had just pushed my curl down and I would have kicked him."

'No one even bothered to get him off. I can't always be on guard. I hate that feeling of complete helplessness when he was touching my strand of hair. I couldn't push him off of me, but at least he let go for a moment.' America thought and he closed his blue eyes. 'I was able to move as soon as Romano released my curl. I hope no one else decides to touch my curl gently. I believe certain Nations would completely take advantage of me if they found out I can't move when someone touches my curl gently.'

After thirty minutes America unlocked the stall and walked to the sink. He washed his face and practiced smiling brightly for a few minutes. The blue eyed Nation went to a store to buy a pair of black sunglasses to cover up his puffy eyes and he went back to The World Meeting room.

"Hello, The Hero is back." America commented cheerfully and he did not look at Romano. "I ate a lot of hamburgers. Plus I bought an awesome pair of sunglasses. So, Guys what did I miss?"

The World Meeting room had been pretty quiet, but then America arrived and he looked as if nothing had happened. No one knew that America had been crying inside of a bathroom stall or about him lying about eating a lot of hamburgers.

"America, Are you going to hurt my brother?" Italy managed to ask and he was hiding behind Germany.

"Nah, I'm not going to hurt him. After all I'm The hero! So let's move on!" America said calmly as he showed them a drawing of a huge robot and it has a hamburger in the center of it. "I bet all of you are curious about this robot. Think about hamburgers being fuel for a robot and it would be a lot cheaper than giving it oil. I was thinking it would be pretty cool if a car could run off of hamburgers instead of gas."

The room was no longer quiet, but full of noise. Romano was quiet and he was looking at America.

'Damnit. I guess that it was not such a good idea to touch his strand of hair during a World Meeting.' Romano thought and he had a hand on his stomach. 'That Tea Bastard punched me pretty hard and it still hurts. I'm pretty sure there will be a mark.'

"So, America. Did it feel good when Romano was touching your curl?" France asked calmly and he noticed that America was ignoring him. "Can I touch your curl, America? I believe I could make you feel better than when Romano touched your strand of hair."

"Brother, Why are you taking my Pasta?" Italy asked in confusion and then cried out in horror when Romano threw his pasta at France's hair. "My beloved pasta is gone!"

"You French Bastard! Don't mention me touching America's curl again!" Romano yelled loudly and his cheeks were red. France's eyes were wide, his hands felt the pasta that was in his hair, and after a moment Romano threw a tomato at him. "This is a World Meeting!"

"And this is Sparta!" America commented cheerfully and he had a fist up in the air. "Anyway, I'm done talking and I'll be leaving now. Canada, You can take notes for me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Reaction**

**By Waterrain **

"I do not think you will wish to have America." France commented calmly to Romano. "America is adorable, but he has so many flaws."

Romano rolled his eyes and he was sitting on France's sofa.

"I want to be able brag and show him off like a prized animal to all of the Nations." Romano informed him and he noticed that France gave him a look. "What? Is it so wrong to want to brag, show off, and prove I can do what no other Nation has been able to do."

"What do you plan to do?" France asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Use my Italian charms. Get America to agree about going on a date with me. I get him drunk and use some sweet talk to get him into bed with me. I'll have some video camera's set up so that I will have proof." Romano replied honestly and he was holding an apple in his hand. "In the morning I will be able to brag and then I will finally be shown some respect."

"I doubt that America will agree anytime soon for a date with you. After all you did humiliate him in front of everyone. Oh, It was marvelous seeing America blushing and looking vulnerable for once." France stated to him and he looked at Romano. "I wish you good luck in your quest for it shall be difficult and will result in complete failure. Once upon a time I tried to get inside of America's pants and take away his virginity, but sadly met with failure despite using my lovely charms. America is still a virgin."

"I'm not going to fail at getting inside the hamburger bastard pants." Romano said firmly and he held his head up high. "Mark my words America's virginity will be gone within a year. I'm willing to bet some of my pasta and tomatoes on it."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Reaction**

**By Waterrain **

"Operation defend my heroic hair and keep it under control." America commented cheerfully to himself as he placed a wig onto his head. "Hah, Now my curl won't be used against me."

The blond haired Nation was grinning as he looked at himself in the mirror and winked.

"Heh, I'm so sexy. I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm too sexy for my pants, I'm too sexy for my epic boxers, and I'm way too sexy it ought to be a national crime." America singed happily and he was in a good mood. "Oh, Yeah who wouldn't want my heroic self?"

America walked out of the bathroom and saw Tony giving him a blank expression.

"You are fucking vain." Tony stated in a monotone voice and the blue eyed Nation ignored the alien's words.

"Hey, Tony." America said calmly to the alien. "How is operation make the pasta supply in Italy cost more going?"

"It has increased by a small amount not by a lot for that would be fucking suspicious." Tony informed the Nation. America smiled bright and had his right fist in the air.

"Sweet! You are doing an epic job, Tony." America commented cheerfully and after a moment decided to ask. "You are only increasing the pasta supply in Southern Italy, right?"

Tony nodded his head and the blond haired Nation did a small dance. After a minute America's cell phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello. Oh, hey Romano. How much does your pasta cost? Wow, There was an increase. I hope the prices will lower for you soon." America said causally on his cell phone to Romano while giving a thumbs up at Tony and smiling brightly. "Okay, but you have to come here. I got to go and stuff cause I have some really important business to discuss with a rather important person. You know what I mean right? Later, Romano."

America ended the call and he grinned at Tony.

"Romano wants to go on a date with me." America informed the alien.

"Poor fucking idiot does not know how much food you eat per meal." Tony commented to the Nation.

"I wonder if it will be at an expensive restaurant?" America wondered out loud and he tilted his head to the side while grinning. "Oh, well it doesn't matter to me. I only agreed because he said he would pay for the food and stuff. Free food is free food. I can't pass up someone paying for my food because that would be a national crime just like my sexy looks. Oh and Tony please make to keep on increasing the price of pasta slowly for South Italy, okay?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Tony is the Alien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Reaction**

**By Waterrain **

America was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeve white shirt, black boots, and a baseball cap. Romano looked down at his suit and mentally groaned for he had overdressed.

'Damn. I forgot that America does not really dress up for anything.' Romano thought to himself as he looked at the smiling Nation. 'Oh, Well.'

"We can eat at McDonalds for our date, Romano. You are paying for the awesome food since you asked me out and stuff." America commented cheerfully as he grabbed Romano's left hand and dragged him over to McDonalds. The Italian watched with wide eyes as he listened to America's massive order.

"Will you be able to eat all of that?"

"Heck yeah, Romababe. I need a lot of food to keep myself going and stuff. Don't you recall on how I eat and drink in all of the world meetings? Seriously, I'm almost constantly snacking away to keep myself full of energy."

Romano looked at his wallet, silently counting it, and sighed for he would have to use his credit card to pay for the food. America was gulping down the soda and Romano closed his eyes. He pretended those sounds were from the blond going down on his lower regions, sucking, and swallowing everything that came out of him.

"Romano, You need to eat more and stuff." America commented causally as he looked at the Italian and placed his elbows on the table. "I think you would get taller and stronger if you eat more food. You can have the remaining half of my heroically awesome cheeseburger and you might feel stronger."

Romano mentally winced as he looked at the half-eaten cheeseburger and America cheerfully placed it onto his hand.

"There you go, Romababe. Eat up and enjoy, okay?" America said to him and he tilted his head. "Do it for me, Romano."

'Oh so help me.' Romano thought as he moved the half-eaten cheeseburger near his lips. 'I'm doing all this to get into America's pants and gain some bragging rights. I must eat this burger or else he'll be upset with me and never let me inside of his pants.'

America was grinning widely to himself as he watched Romano slowly, but surely moving the cheeseburger closer to his lips. Romano took a small bite of it and his eyes were firmly closed.

'I have to finish it.' Romano thought as he took another bite of it. 'Have to finish.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Personal Note…..Today will be my first day at college…Nervous as heck about it. On Monday's and Wednesday's I have English Composition 1. On Tuesday's and Thursday's I have Elementary Algebra (Math is not my friend…) ****I have two online courses (United States History to 1865 and Strategies For Success In College, Career, and Life). ..End Of Personal Note….**

**Reaction**

**By Waterrain **

America's elbows were on the table, he noticed Romano's pained filled expression, and mentally sighed for he felt a tiny bit guilty at kind of pressuring South Italy into eating the cheeseburger.

"Romababe, If it's that painful to eat a cheeseburger then you don't have to do it. I was just teasing you." America commented gently as he took the now 1/3 eaten cheeseburger from Romano. "Heh, You indirectly kissed me by eating some of this epic cheeseburger."

Romano stared at the smiling blond haired Nation with wide eyes. America quietly chuckled and stood up.

"Anyway, You pay for the meal and stuff." America said cheerfully, he pat Romano on the head, and made sure to avoid the curl.

'I didn't have to eat it…He was just teasing me….I just shared an indirect kiss with America.' Romano thought slowly as he picked up the bill. America was holding the 1/3 eaten cheeseburger, he was standing outside, and decided to feed the hungry birds rather than eating it.

Romano's cheeks were red and he was sure that America finished off the cheeseburger which means that the blond haired Nation received an indirect kiss too.

"Sorry, but I have no more cheeseburgers." America commented to the birds, he watched as those birds flew away, and Romano came out with flushed cheeks.

"So we shared an indirect kiss." Romano said out loud to the blue eyed Nation.

"Want to share a real kiss, Romababe?" America asked causally, Romano stared at him with stunned eyes, and after a moment informed him."Heh, just teasing cause I don't kiss on the first date."

'America is such a damn tease.' Romano thought, his cheeks were burning, and he crossed his arms in annoyance. 'How can he be such a tease?'

"Alright next up is watching a scary movie." America said cheerfully as he grabbed Romano's hand and didn't notice how Romano's eyes went wide in horror at the mention of watching a 'scary movie'.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>After five minutes of watching the 'Scary movie' Romano has no idea how the fuck America can call it scary. He doesn't mind because America is clinging to him and Romano was paying more attention to the blond haired Nation than to that lame so called horror film. It would be scary if it mentioned something about Pasta not existing in the future or if it can eat people.<p>

"I'm only doing this because you are scared."

"Sure, America."

Romano wondered if he could get away with coping a feel on America's bottom or not. He hugged the blond, hand going downward to America's ass, and plotted to grope him.

"Ahhh!" America screamed loudly and this time it caused Romano to scream too.

"What?"

"Didn't you see on how that rice turns out to be worms! I won't be able to eat rice for a week."

Every single time Romano came close to actually feeling America's bottom that is when the blond starts screaming about something in that damn movie. Needless to say Romano was frustrated and really started to hate the so called horror film.

"Can you sleep with me? It's not like I'm scared or anything." America muttered to him. Romano decided that he loves those 'Scary Movies' for the blond wants to be in bed with him. It was difficult to keep a smug smirk from his lips for America is asking him 'Can you sleep with me?' and he doesn't think anyone else has had the honor of being asked that question for the blond is still a virgin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>America was in bed, his glasses on top of his lamp, he wore a white short-sleeve shirt, heroic boxers, and silently wondered why the Italian was stripping. The blue eyed Nation mentally shrugged and really didn't care for to each their own.<p>

"I always sleep in the nude." Romano commented to the blond Nation.

"My vital regions are bigger than your vital regions, Romano." America said carelessly and he watched as Romano's cheeks turned red.

"I have some condoms that Russia sent me. They might fit you and stuff because they are extra small." America stated calmly. "You can have those condoms. Of course I think they might be laced with something toxic because Russia is the one that sent them. So, Yeah. I think I'll just burn those extra small bitch's in the morning."

Romano is under the blankets and about a foot away from the blond haired Nation.

"Do you do something that doesn't involve talking?"

"Nope, I just talk and talk. Everyone that I asked so far to sleep with me falls asleep before me. Seriously, What is their problem? Why do they go to sleep before me?"

Romano barely managed to stay awake for America kept on talking, talking, and talking. His head was spinning and he was thankful that the blond was finally sleeping. He had to admit that America has an innocent, youthful, and overall adorable face when asleep. Romano moved his hands as if under a spell, they were heading towards America's slightly parted lips, and he barely touched those lips.

Suddenly a gun was pointed at him, America muttering in his sleep, and Romano's eyes were wide in horror for why the hell does the blond haired Nation keep a gun under his pillow. He slowly moved his hands away and has a feeling that gun is fully loaded. Romano silently wondered why he has such bad luck, but will not give up trying to take away America's virginity.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
